1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agraffe for osteosynthesis. More particularly, the invention is intended for fixing the focus of an osteotomy while awaiting consolidation of the bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agraffes or a staple-shaped element for osteosynthesis are already known which are generally in the form of a U-shape with two lateral arms perpendicular to a central web. Certain agraffes present lateral arms which are parallel, but inclined with respect to the web by an angle different from 90.degree.. Other known agraffes, generally in the form of a U-shape, present, in one angle, a step constituting a re-entering angle at 90.degree., with the result that the lateral arm issuing from this step is shorter than the opposite lateral arm. This latter agraffe, which is used for holding the two parts of a tibia sawn beneath the tibial plateau, presents a drawback of not being perfectly adapted to the particular shape of the head of the tibia for this zone. Furthermore, not all presently known agraffes for osteosynthesis ensure a perfect anchoring of the agraffe and consequently a good holding of the two parts of the bone during consolidation thereof.
Prior art also known from the prosecution of application Ser. No. 865,155 and contained therein is Zimmer Product Catalogue 1978, page B14, Epiphyseal Staples, 128/92YC; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,875 to Pratt et al, 4,278,091 to Borzone, 4,414,967 to Shapiro, 4,263,904 to Judet, 4,570,623 to Ellison et al., 1,412,582 to Vaile, 3,618,447 to Goins, 4,014,492 to Rothfuss, 2,142,782 to Gillette, 4,263,903 to Griggs; Swiss Patent No. 597,838 to National Research Development Corporation; French Patent No. 2,248,435 to Illinois Tool Works; and United Kingdom Patent No. 2,118,662 to Techmedica, Inc.